Logan's special little girl
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Logan goes sees Doc Hollywood cause he has been feeling off lately and he is shocked to find out that he is pregnant. When the amino test comes back. It reveals his baby girl has a birth defect. Can Logan care for his daughter and be in the band too read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Going to see Doc Hollywood**

Logan hasn't been feeling very well lately, so he decided to go to the doctor's to see what was going on with him

"Logan are you feeling okay?" James asks when he hears Logan throw-up in the bathroom again that morning

"Yes I'm fine today I am going to see Doc Hollywood after we are done at the studio today to see what is going on with me" Logan says as he sits down to have some breakfast cause he was starving a little bit

"You have put on some weight lately" Carlos says as he takes notice to Logan's bump

"Yeah it is the strangest thing" Logan says as he puts his hand on his stomach to see what was going on with him

"I hope Doc Hollywood can cure you" James says to him as they continued to eat his breakfast

'I hope so too cause I hate feeling like this" Logan says as he continues to eat his breakfast

After the group was done with breakfast they head to Rocque records to start recording another song, and more dance rehearsals

(Rocque records)

"Guys I'll be right there" Logan says as they approached the studio

"Don't be too long Logan" Kendall says to him as he headed into the bathroom to empty his stomach once again before he went into the booth with the others

"Where's Logan?" Gustavo asks yelling at the dogs

"He will be along right now he isn't feeling very well" Carlos says to Gustavo

Soon Logan comes into the booth with a stool to sit down on cause he felt really weak after he threw-up

"Logan you don't looks so good" Kelly says when she sees Logan

"I don't but I'm going to power through the recording session, and dance rehearsal" Logan says as he puts the headphones on, so they could start recording the new son that Gustavo wanted to her

"I hope you are going to see Doc Hollywood after this" Kelly says to him

"I am" Logan says as Gustavo signals for the boys to start singing

During the recording session Logan's hand goes to his stomach where he felt a cricket run across it

"Logan are you sure you are okay?" James asks him as they left the recording booth

"Yeah I felt a cricket run across my stomach is all" Logan says as they go to dance rehearsal

During dance rehearsal Logan got more tired than usual, so he decided he was going to see Doc Hollywood right then and there cause this was too much on him to take, and he wanted to get down to why he was feeling so lousy all of a sudden and explain the sudden weight change that he was experiencing at the moment

(Doc Hollywood)

Logan takes a seat in the waiting room and reads a magazine while he waits for Doc Hollywood to call him back to the exam

"Logan you can come on in, and we can get started with the exam" Doc Hollywood says to him

Logan gets up and goes to the exam room, so Doc Hollywood can figure out what was going on with him

"Logan what is going on with you besides the weight gain?" Doc Hollywood asks Logan

"I have been fatigued nausea, moody, and I have had an extra appetite late. Before I came here it felt like a cricket running across my stomach" Logan says to the doctor

"Okay Logan I am going to run some test on you to see what could be going on with you, and later I will do an ultrasound to see if I see anything inside you" Doc Hollywood tells him

"That sounds like a great plan, so I can put my mind at ease" Logan says as he lays back, so Doc Hollywood can get started with the test to see what was going on with him

Logan was calm, cool and collect during the whole process, and was going to be glad when Doc Hollywood could finally figure out what was causing these symptoms

(Much later)

"Logan I want you to lay back for me" Doc Hollywood says to Logan when he got the results back

"Why?" Logan asks as he leans back on the exam table

"According to your test results it says that you are pregnant, and I want to make sure" Doc Hollywood says as he gets the doppler out, so he could find where the baby was in Logan's stomach

Logan leans back, so the doc can find where his baby was. After a while Doc Hollywood found the baby that was inside Logan

"It sounds like you have only one baby in there Logan" Doc Hollywood says to him

"Can you bring the baby up on screen, so I can see for myself?" Logan asks him

"Yeah" Doc Hollywood says as he brings in the ultrasound machine, so Logan can see his little baby

"There your baby Logan" Doc Hollywood says when he sees the baby on the screen

"Can you see what the baby is or is it too early?" Logan asks the doctor

"Let's see if the baby is going to cooperate" Doc Hollywood says as he looks at the screen to see if he could see what the baby was going to be

The baby was cooperating for the doctor

"Well it looks like you are going to have a little girl Logan" Doc Hollywood says to him

Logan gets teary eyed

"Before you go I'm going to do the amino test to test the baby for any birth defects that it might have" Doc Hollywood says to him

Logan nods as Doc Hollywood takes fluid from his stomach to make sure his baby girl was going to be okay

**Review**

**Continue?**


	2. The results of the amino & telling the

**The results of the amino & telling the others**

Logan was glad that the morning sickness was over and he could count down the days until he gave birth he was busy getting his half of the room ready when his little girl was going to enter the world

"Logan, why do you have a stroller?" James asks one day when Logan return with a stroller

"I'll tell you later cause I want to tell everyone cause today I find out the results from the testing that I had done" Logan says as he takes the stroller down to the room that was going to be his little girl nursery

(Nursery)

"Sweetie this is where you are going to sleep at when you arrive" he says as he enters the room that started to look girly a little bit cause he started to paint the one wall pink cause that's is going to be her half of the room

"I can't wait to tuck you in, sing to you, dress you in cute clothes, and comfort you when you can't sleep" he says as he sits in the rocking chair that he had for her

Logan decided to go out and get something for the guys and Camille cause he had to tell them that he was pregnant with a little girl

"I wonder who you belong to baby doll?" he asks as he heads to the elevator cause he had to go shopping and see Doc Hollywood for his appointment to see how his little angel was doing that day cause he was always worried about her he wanted to make sure she was doing okay inside him

(Doc Hollywood's office)

"Hey Logan come on in" Doc Hollywood says to him

"I can't wait to see how my little girl is doing, and I was wondering if you could see who else she belongs to?" he asks Doc Hollywood

"Sure I have the results of the amino that I did a while back" Doc Hollywood says to Logan as Logan lays back, so Doc Hollywood can start the exam on him to see how the baby was doing that day

"How is her heartbeat?" Logan asks the doctor

"Her heartbeat is really strong today" Doc Hollywood says to Logan as he measures Logan's stomach to see how big he was

"That's good" Logan says as he rubs where his little girl was at

'You are a little small Logan" Doc Hollywood tells him as he gets ready to show Logan his little girl that was ever growing inside him

"Is that a good thing?" Logan asks Doc Hollywood

"No it isn't, so you need to eat more then what you are cause she is going to need nutrients from you to grow and develop properly" Doc Hollywood tells him

"It is kind of hard to do that when I am in the band and I am constantly dancing" Logan says as Doc Hollywood takes some DNA from the baby that is going to be finalize to see who was her mommy or her other daddy

Soon Doc Hollywood brings his little one on the screen

"She sure is active today for some reason" Doc Hollywood says to him

"Yeah she has been active all day" Logan says

"With the way she is acting in the womb she is going to have cerebral palsy, and she might have autism down the road" Doc Hollywood says to Logan

"Is that what the testing says?" Logan asks him

"Yeah I have it right here in the envelope of what the results found" Doc Hollywood says when Logan sits up and cleans the gel off his stomach

"Thanks Doc Hollywood" Logan says as he leaves cause he needed to go shopping for his very active baby girl

(Later)

Logan returns to an empty apartment with pink cupcake's he was going to give to everyone that night at dinner, and he had to go wrap the present that he got to tell the guys that he was pregnant

"Sweetie you need to settle down" he says to his stomach cause his little girl was moving a lot

Logan was able to put the gifts into little bags and put them at each person spot at the table that night

(Supper)

"Why is there a baby bag on the table?" Katie asks when she sees it at her spot that night

"I think we need to open it to see what is in it" James says as he opens his bag

Kendall, James, and Carlos got something that said Uncle on it, and Katie sais best aunt ever Mama Knight got something grandma related

"The only person that didn't have a present is Logan, so that means" Carlos says as everyone looks at Logan

"Yes everyone I'm pregnant, and the baby is going to be special cause it is going to have cerebral palsy after it is born" Logan says as he sits down at the table, so he could dig into what was for supper that night

Everyone was shocked, and decided to go along with it for now

"Do you know what you are having?" Mama Knight asks Logan

"Yes and you guys will find that out later, and Kendall you might be her daddy cause I had Doc Hollywood do a DNA test on her to see which daughter she belongs to" Logan says to him

"There is no way I am that little girl father at all, and if I am I won't help you with it cause it is going to be your problem" Kendall says to him as he starts to dig into supper that night

"I hope it is Camille's cause she will be the perfect mom" James says to Logan

"I have a feeling she is the mom" Logan says as he starts to eat cause his little girl needed all the nutrients that she needed right now cause she was on the small side for her age

After everyone was done eating Logan got the cupcakes that were done in pink

"It's a girl" James says excitedly

"Yes it's a girl" Logan says to him

"Yes another female in the house" Katie says happily as she hugs Logan middle

Mrs. Knight was happy cause she wanted another baby, but she couldn't cause Kendall's dad walked on when Katie was a baby

"She is going to have a pink helmet" Carlos says to Logan

"Yes she will" Logan says as he rubs his bump

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The results of the DNA test, and telling Kendall or Camille **


	3. Talking to Camille

**Talking to Camille**

Logan decided to tell Camille that he was pregnant and with child that may be her special little girl

"Hi Camille" he says when she opened the door

"Hey Logan you look different" she says to him when she sees him standing in the doorway

"Thanks you too" he says to her when he sees her

"Come in we can talk" she says as she lets him in her apartment, so they could talk about what was going on

"Thanks Camille" he says as he enters her apartment to talk it over with her

"Logan can I tell you something?" She asks him

"Sure then I can tell you what I need to tell you" he says as he sits down

"Logan I'm pregnant and the baby is your" she says to him

Logan was in shocked but he quickly recovered

"Thanks for telling me" he says to her

"You're not mad?" She asks him

"No I'm happy cause these two kids are going to have great parents that love them" he says to her

"Wait you said two" she says to him

"Yeah cause I'm pregnant too with a little girl who is going to have special needs" he says as he expose his bump that he had at the moment

"Logan it is impossible" she says to him

"I know I can't explain it either, but its true I am really pregnant" he says to her

Camille touches his stomach and he touches her stomach

"Hi baby girl this is your daddy" he says to Camille tummy

"I hope I am this little one mommy" Camille says to him

"I hope so too cause Kendall isn't ready to be a dad right now" Logan says as he enters Camille apartment

"I'll show you the nursery that I have been working on for her" Camille says as she shows Logan into her apartment

"Thanks Camille" he says as he enters the apartment

"This is it" Camille says as she shows Logan the nursery

"When are you due?" He asks her

"In a few months" Camille says as she rubs her extended bump

"I have a couple of months to go before this little angel comes into the world" he says as he rubs his small bump that he had at the moment that had the little girl

"It is going to feel so weird having two babies living her" Camille says to Logan

"Yeah but we can make it together" he says as he pulls her close cause she needed it

"Logan you can't stay here for a while cause my dad still lives here, and he will kill me if he sees you around I never told him who my baby daddy is" Camille says to Logan

"I understand maybe someday you can come out and tell your dad who is the baby daddy" Logan says as they cup hands together

"I will I do not want to ruin anything right now, and I promise I will let you see your daughter as soon as she is born I am not going to keep her away from her father" Camille says to him

"I understand we can still hang out outside of your apartment, and you are always welcome down at 2J with me and the guys" Logan says to him

"That's good what are you going to do now?" Camille asks him

"I might go shopping a little bit for her, so her room can be ready a little bit when she arrives" he says to her

"Mind if I come too?" Camille asks him

"I don't mind then after I got to go see Doc Hollywood cause he is monitoring the pregnancy for me since the bay is going to be special needs and he wants to make sure she is okay" Logan says as he rubs his bump where the baby was at the moment

"That's fine we can go see Doc Hollywood now if you like to see if the baby is doing good, and then you can go see your daughter on the screen for real" she says as she gets her coat and leaves to go with Logan to see Doc Hollywood

'I'm glad you are taking this rather well" he says to her

"Me too I can't wait to meet her" Camille says as she touches his bump where the baby was growing at

"Me either I think I might want to have her here at the Palm woods that way the press can't see me in labor" he says as they board the elevators to leave the Palm woods to go the doctor's office to check on Logan's baby

After they board the elevator and start to go down the elevator comes to a complete halt out of the blue

"I hope this doesn't harm the baby anymore then what she is" Logan says as he rubs his bump where the baby was at the moment

"Me too" Camille says as she comforts her boyfriend cause she could tell that he was scared for his baby girl safety cause anything could happen o her since she was still inside Logan

"What are you going to call your baby girl?" Camille asks him

"Britton sounds like a strong name for her cause I have a strong feeling about this name for her" he says when he doesn't feel her move anymore inside of him

"Logan it is going to be okay I am going to have Buddha bob get us out of here" Camille says as she calls Buddha Bob to get the elevator moving again

He nods because he was really scared right now about his little girl that the sudden halt have caused damaged to her body

'I am going to have the guys meet us at Doc Hollywood and we can check on the baby or babies together" she says as she comforts Logan

Logan nods and says thank you to her it didn't want anything else to happen to his baby girl while she was still growing inside him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about Britton **


End file.
